


Where The Sea meets the Sky

by MoonyMcMoonMoon



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoonMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoonMoon
Summary: On a quiet beach where the waves sound quietly, and the stars dance; two teens find themselves watching the horizon.





	Where The Sea meets the Sky

Stars danced across the sky, twinkling from their places in the aether, all as two teenagers watched from the shores of the Trolberg beaches.

Pockets heavy with stones and shells they had collected through the hours, David Olden and Hilda Lofgren stood at the edge of a small tidal pool. The sound of the waves crashing gently on the sand lulled the two in a comforting silence. Kicking a bit at the dirt beneath his heel, the brunet teen smiled.

“Remember when you almost took me and your mum's souls? Good times.” Smirking as she hit him gently, the blunette's hazel eyes glinted with the stars. Her hands tugging at the ends of her yellow scarf, Hilda breathed lazily. 

“Shove off, I was 10, mind you. ‘Sides, you wouldn't have managed to get in the show without my help.” Ignoring her smug tone, David plucked a rock from the shallow pool, his reflection wavering with the contact. One hand firm in his hoodie pocket, the other threw the rock across the waters. After watching it bounce thrice, the young man's expression softened.

“I wouldn't have. Y'know I wouldn't have done a lot of things without you in my life, Hilda.” Not meeting her gaze, he stared straight ahead, eyes focused where the sea met the sky. She turned her head to him, her cheeks warming as she looked at him. 

“R-really now?” Her eyes wandered where his looked, taking notice of the ripples in the water, though how calm the sea looked the further it went on. The clouds moved across the dark sky, the moonlight from it bouncing off the water. 

“Yeah.. You pushed me outside of what box I kept myself in. Even though you almost got us killed numerous occasions..” David gave a small laugh, glancing at her small pout. “..but you helped me grow into something I would've never thought to on my own. So thank you.” 

The teenage girl fixated on her boots, her cheeks becoming ever warmer. The waves crashed on the shore, the stars twinkled and the moon shone bright. Just as these facts were so, one more fact broke the brief silence between them. 

“I love you, Hilda.” 

She had heard him say it before, in a friendly or teasing way, as it was a casual comment in their little trio. But to hear him say it so softly, he sounded so fragile. So breakable and vulnerable. 

Forcing his eyes to stare at the horizon, he inhaled deeply, begging the tears to stay behind his eyes. 

“You don't have to entertain me, I just needed to get it off my chest. I just needed you to know-”

“I love you too.” 

Green eyes widened, his head finally facing her. Hilda's face was bright with color, her eyes glassy as she looked up at him with tentative eyes. Her hands fiddled with a loose string on her cardigan, all as his stayed tight in his pockets. 

“I just needed a while to...sort out my emotions. But I do.”

Nervously reaching out, his hands leaving the comfort of the hoodie, they hesitantly held her smaller ones. Red bloomed on his face, though he managed to ask one final time.

“Really?”

Hazel eyes seemed to light up even more, her voice barely coming out above a whisper, barely audible over the lull of the sea. 

“Yes.”

Laughing softly as a tear or two managed to leave his eyes - he always was a bit of a crybaby- the brunet male leaned over her, choking a bit on his words. 

“Well that's crazy..” 

She joined in, one of her smaller hands stretching to wipe the tears away. Her giggling dying down, the short girl settled her hand on his cheek, a smile stretching across both of their faces. The young man cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed from his unpredictable emotions. Though he quickly went back into his hesitant state, his voice soft once more.

“Can..Can I kiss you?” 

Green eyes met hazel as Hilda's free hand played with his hoodie string. Using it to pull him a bit closer, the bluenette giggled a bit within the small gap. 

“Like I'd say no.”

The space between them went to nothing as their lips met, the two teens melted in the other's arms, the noise of the waves becoming even more distant in the moment. 

So just as the stars danced, and the sea kissed the sky, the two loved each other; simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> BLAM BLAM havid


End file.
